Wuthering Nights
by mudkiprox
Summary: After 200 years of being alone, a call from a new Cathy calls Heathcliff from England searching for his soulmate before she goes mad with memories of Cathy's death. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Wuthering Nights**

part 1

He was so alone. His only one had gone. Gone so quickly there had been no chance to save her.

Never again would he hear her laugh, see her smile, feel the touch of her hand as a reminder of what might have been.

His beautiful, aggravating, fearless girl. His savior, his destruction.

His Cathy.

It had been 200 years since her death, and still her face haunted him.

He could not erase the way her eyes looked at him when she was angry and how she smiled at him when they were young.

The closest he could get was coming back _here, _the place where he had loved and lost her and she had loved and been lost.

He had never really died, merely choosing to sleep as the dragons had done.

Catherine Earnshaw had been his, _his._ Linton had had no right to take his heart, his life, his Soulmate.

He had disappeared for a few years it was true. But he had come back and she had died.

He had been planning to give her this new powerful blood he had gotten on his travels.

They would have been together forever. Joined through the magick of the Nightworld,

the two of them would have ruled England for all time.

Cathy and Heathcliff.

It had been meant to be, but instead she had died, leaving him in soulless misery.

* * *

An ocean away from where Heathcliff sat brooding over his lost love, 19 year old Katerine Earlsaw opened her eyes.

Katerine jumped out of bed happily. Unlike the entire student body of UOT she was definitely a morning person, loving to walk around with her shockingly violet eyes misted over.

She felt as though she could see the ghosts of the past while she wandered through the mist.

"Thank God that I have no classes today" She thought to herself as she passed by the main campus.

She reached the empty park and smiled slowly, but not completely. This was close, but not exactly right.

"But its always been like this" she told herself, she had never felt as though everything was right where it ought to be.

Shaking off the uncommonly solemn mood she was in she smiled again and started wandering and thinking.

Her English course was studying _Wuthering Heights _right now and something was making Kat uneasy about it. She felt a connection to Catherine Earnshaw she couldn't explain. The description of the character was startlingly close to her own looks, and name, but how she felt went deeper then that. It was as though she could feel Cathy's indecision and could feel the madness sinking into her as Cathy died.

The class sat, staring at the boredom on the screen All except Kat. As she watched Catherine Linton struggle through her last night, she was experiencing exactly what had happened and in her mind there was the image of Cathy, but not as she was played by he actress. Kat sat transfixed as the images played out like a memory in her mind.

It was like every breath took too much effort to bother to take the next one. In her mind she was screaming, begging someone, anyone to end this horrible torment she was in.

"MAKE IT STOP!!" Her mind screeched one last time before the bell rang, shattering the image and ending the pain

Breathing heavily, Kat dashed back to her room, ignoring her friends questioning looks and slamming her door shut. She collapsed onto her bed and shut her eyes, trying to block the remnants of those minutes, had it really only been minutes? Of knowing the pain of death.

* * *

"MAKE IT STOP!!" Exploded into Heathcliff's mind and he fell to the ground, feeling for the second time, the pain from the link as Cathy died. For a few more minutes, the pain went on replaying as the image of his Soulmates death over and over and over until he thought he would go mad from the pain it caused.

Finally the pain disappeared and he shakily got to his feet leaning against a sizable boulder feeling as though he had gotten hit with a sledgehammer repeatedly, by someone with a vendetta.

Once he managed to get his breath back, he realized that aside from the pain and images, there had been another consciousness, the girl who had screamed for it to stop. The voice had been so familiar and yet so different from his Cathy's mind voice.

With a jolt he realized that that was because it _was_ the same. Or at least close enough. It would seem his angel was an old soul.

With the first real smile to cross his lips in 2 centuries, Heathcliff started running.


	2. memories

This world was so busy, people rushing around to and from everywhere. Toronto, Ontario (In Canada for all who don't know) was a very different world then Heathcliff's

silent English haven, but he could feel that this was where Cathy's soul was residing.

He pulled gently on the silver thread that had been empty for so long, and experienced a rush of thoughts and feelings that quickly disappeared but it had been long enough for

him to pinpoint her exact location. He walked quickly now, with purpose towards Katrine's dorm.

Katrine idly glanced out of her window. Since her disastrous results during her last English lecture she had been refraining from appearing in the class. Now looking out, she saw a tall dark man, barely keeping himself from running she noticed, heading towards her dorm. She saw him enter the building, but then was shocked when, upon turning back around, he was standing right there.

"What?" She managed to get out before the sound of his voice cut her off.

"Cathy" He said. So softly. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking directly at her again. She was startled to see that he was almost crying.

"It really is true" He murmured dropping to his knees. "My love, oh my love."

Katrine stood there for a moment before some force, she didn't know what it was, compelled her to bend down and wrap her arms around him.

"Cathy" He moaned

"Shh" Kat soothed. "My dark angel. Its OK. I wont let you go." As she said this her hand brushed his and the world fell away.

"_What is this?"_ Kat asked trying and failing to be concerned. There was something about this place that was soothing to her, despite the dark branches in some areas.

"_Its called the Soulmate principle"_ Came the answer.

"_Right now we are currently looking at inside my mind. But be careful, there are parts of it that you don't want to see without hearing my explanation for them." _

"_What is the Soulmate principle?" _She asked softly.

"_Its the idea that everyone has a person out there who is perfect for them. Sadly, most people never find their Soulmates, or if they do find them, they cant cope with the Night world."_

The voice was so lovely she could have listened to it forever.

"_And what is the Night world?"_ Ignoring his warning of not looking before the explanation, she moved into one of the thorny sections of his mind and froze. There she was, but it wasn't her and she was dying.

"Heathcliff" came the raspy voice from the dying woman.

"Cathy NO! I can save you, just hold on" Said the man, moving into the picture. "I don't know how to live without you." He sobbed "Don't leave my love. Please don't leave me all alone."

"Mmmm, never alone my darling, I'll never leave you alone" With that the woman, closed her eyes and went still.

"CATHY!" he screamed "CATHY COME BACK. PLEASE!!!"

Katrine watched in horror as the man, she supposed he was Heathcliff, tore himself away from the dead woman and screamed to the skies.

"WHY DO YOU RIP MY SOUL OUT FROM ME? IS IT NOT BAD ENOUGH TO TAKE MY LIFE, BUT MY SOUL TOO?"

Kat saw the blond man enter the room behind Heathcliff.

"Cathy?" He asked

Hearing his voice, Heathcliff turned snarled, and, changed. His eyes turned from black with grief and rage to a burning silver that looked as though they would kill anyone who looked at them. But that wasnt all. His canine teeth extended to just above the bottom of his lips. He shifted into a hunting crouch and sprung at the man.

Kat couldn't watch anymore. She ripped herself out of the memory and out of his mind,

She became abrubtly aware of the glaring lights above her. Shocked she scrambled up and looked down at Heathcliff, who sat there looking broken. When he looked up, Kat couldn't take anymore, she ran out of the room and didn't stop running until she couldn't hear the sounds of civilization anymore. But now, now she could hear to many other things, see to many things. Her and Heathcliff running around the English moors as children and the crying of baby Hareton Earnshaw. Then worse of all, she once again started experiencing Cathy's death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yes pathetically short and not my best, but i need to get a better feel of how I want the story to go. Review and let me know if you want a happy ending or a sad one so I get an idea. **

**Also I noticed a flaw in my story, in chap. 1 Kat says she has no clasess, but is then is in English, Sorry. I wrote that at different times and my thoughts got confused. What I meant was that she had no clasess in the morning but did in the afternoon.**

**Thanks to suchawolfgirl for reveiwing last chapter. **

**I promise that my next part will be up faster and will be longer/better.**

**Disclaimer: Yes a grade 9 wrote the awesomness of Nightworld and the classical novel Wuthering Heights! No I own nothing but Katrine.**

"Damn it" Heathcliff said heaving himself off her floor.

"I knew that I should have explained things before she saw something that could be easily misinterpreted."

Groaning and holding his head he collapsed back onto the floor. She was living her death again he could feel it. Feel how she fought for her next breath, desperate for her heart to continue to beat.

As if it hadn't been bad enough when she died the first time, now Katrine had to suffer for it as well.

* * *

"Oh god" Kat shrieked as the blackness was surrounding her. The pain was two-fold through Cathy's memories and the pain Heathcliff was experiencing from this. She knew she shouldn't have run off withoutletting him explain what had happened. Suddenly

the pain subsided and...

"_Nell was nursing her through an illness." "Isabella was mooning over _her_Heathcliff" "Hindley was hitting Heathcliff" _

On and on the memories flashed, showing her the real story of Cathy and Heathcliff. She noticed that there were quite a few differences between what Emily Brontë wrote and what actually happened.

For one thing, she absolutely did not have a child. Catherine Linton Heathcliff was a figment of imagination as was Isabella and Heathcliff's elopement. Isabella had indeed entertained a crush on him but nothing ever came of it.

Suddenly, she was hit with a wave of nausea and realized why the pain of her death had gone. He had taken it and now was collapsing not able to keep it up. She fought back the urge to close her eyes and started back to her room rubbing at her red eyes.

* * *

She was back, she had come back to him thank god. It all felt better when she was right there with him. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw before the blackness was a shape leaning over him and a cool hand on his forehead.


	4. HIATUS

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted to my story!**

**Sadly, I feel like it Isn't going anywhere and I cant figure out how to end it.**

**Keep it on your alerts because I may get inspired at any time and continue this story.**

**So until I get some inspiration the story is going on an indefinite Hiatus.**

**I also may start another story or do a one-shot of some prophecies I made up. (no spoilers NWF4L!)**

**Sorry again,**

**~MUDKIPROX**


End file.
